orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Mingling its Own Nature With It
Mingling Its Own Nature With It is the third episode of the second season of Orphan Black. It is also the thirteenth episode overall. Summary After hitting the road with Felix, Sarah is forced to turn to a ghost from her past — an old flame named Cal Morrison. When their brief respite is brutally shattered, Sarah realizes that no matter how far she runs, it will never be far enough. Plot At the birdwatcher's house, Daniel Rosen searches, but finds nothing but the bodies of Barry and Brenda. As he is searching, a truck pulls up outside, and Mark and Henrik Johanssen get out. They are disappointed, not that Brenda and Barry are dead, but that they failed in their assignment, and Henrik says they'll have to do with that they've got: Helena. They burn the house. Nearing a small town, Felix remarks that he can't use his credit card, and Kira agrees, "they" would track them. There's a small store; Kira goes in first, and distracts the owner by petty shoplifting, as Felix comes in and does serious shoplifting. When Sarah comes in and pays for what Kira got, Felix slips out. Angela Deangelis visits Art at his apartment, and says the girl in the hospital is gone, she was wheeled out by somebody. Art is angry she's still looking into this, but she says he's just disappointing her. Sarah, Felix, and Kira are eating outdoors, and Sarah says she knows the area, it has cottages and summer houses. She proposes they find an empty place to hole up in. They find a summer house which looks unoccupied, but well furnished and well stocked. Felix speculates on its owner, but Sarah is silent. At Alison's house, Donnie is sleeping on the couch, as Alison is vigorously (perhaps feverishly) cleaning house. She's still upset about him being her monitor, but doesn't have a solution. He says he's just worried about her, and tries to be affectionate, but she's just angry. Cosima and Delphine go to Dr. Leekie's office in Dyad, they are now quite comfortably together again, and, as Dr. Leekie is away, Delphine gets something he has there: videos of another clone, Jennifer Fitzsimmons. It's her video journal of her progress dealing with her lung problems, which started six months before Katja Obinger. She died three days ago, and Cosima and Delphine go through her videos. On a country road, a county policeman examines the truck that Sarah abandoned; the plates are gone, but he can read the VIN number. At the Johanssen farm, Mark and Gracie are looking in at Helena. Gracie brings Helena her food tray, and says Father wants Helena to join their family, even though she's barely human. Helena objects: she has a family, a twin, a sestra. Felix wakes Sarah at night in the summer house, there is someone outside. A man opens the door, and he and Felix briefly fight until Sarah calls out the newcomer's name: "Cal!" He's Cal Morrison, and the last time he saw her, she took $10,000 and his car. But Kira joins them, and Sarah picks her up, and introduces Cal as an old friend. Kira asks, "Are you my dad?" Cal smiles at the silly question, but from Sarah's silence and lack of expression, realizes that he is. During the day, Cal wonders if this is another scam of Sarah's, but Sarah says they were together for a month, the timing makes Kira his. She's now embarassed, she wasn't looking for a father figure for Kira, just a place to crash, and she's ready to go find someplace else, but Cal invites them to stay longer. Alison and the other players are in final rehearsal at the theater; Alison is apparently the lead. Outside in the parking lot, she runs into a young woman who calls herself "Angie", that we recognize as detective Angela; she says she's a nearby neighbor, but needs to borrow Alison's phone to call her husband. After finishing the call, Angela tries to spark a relationship with Alison, but Alison is suspicious of this sudden neighbor, who she never saw move in, and has never seen before. Felix asks Cal what he does; Cal used to do micro-optics for a drone company, but the other partners sold the company out to a defense contractor, and he got out. Felix appreciates that Cal seems to be both well-heeled and moral, and those might be qualities that would attract Sarah's attention. At her office in Dyad, Cosima is still looking through Jennifer's tapes. She seems to have had a boyfriend, who Cosima realizes was Jennifer's monitor. Jennifer says she's gotten an offer of wonderful treatment from Dr. Leekie of Dyad, but the later tapes, as she is under treatment, only show her more and more sick, and she realizes she's dying. Cosima and Delphine do an autopsy on Jennifer's body; both are apparently quite familiar with such medical matters, and discuss the syndromes that Jennifer might have had. Most of the unusual growths were found in her uterus, suggesting that the autoimmune problem started there. As they are working, Cosima's clone phone rings, Cosima tells Delphine it's her mother, but it's really Alison. Alison is upset, she's sure that "Angie" is another monitor, that the jig is up about Donnie, and "they" are about to move on her. (As she talks, she is taking more pills, along with some alcoholic drink.) Cosima has no real comfort to give, she has her own problems, so Alison will have to improvise. Felix tells Sarah he can't stay indefinitely, Alison's musical opens tomorrow and she's really fragile and needy at the moment, and Felix doesn't actually have a role with Sarah and Cal, so he's going. He is later shown hitchhiking back to town. Next day at the theater parking lot, Angela again finds Alison, but Alison is quick to tell her off: she tells "Angie", if that's her name, Alison knows what she's here for, she should tell her bosses "it" didn't work. Angela spills the beans, no, she's not a neighbor, she's a police detective, so now's a good time for Alison to tell all she knows about Beth, or Sarah Manning. Alison walks away. Cal and Sarah are alone as Kira sleeps, and Cal recalls how she scammed him earlier, though she says she could have taken more but just couldn't. Cal notices a police car driving in, and has Sarah hide while he talks to the policeman, who is a friend of Cal's. He's looking for the shoplifters, a mother with a little girl, and a stolen truck, and Cal says he hasn't seen them. The policeman accepts that and leaves. Sarah is flustered about leaving Cal open to such trouble, but Cal wants her around. They kiss, and move on to sex. At the theater, Alison is drinking and dropping pills throughout makeup and warmups, and the director dedicates the performance to Aynsley. They begin the musical, with Donnie and Felix in the audience. Alison is looking a bit spaced. During one song, as Alison sings "What have I done?", she looks more spaced, and walks off the stage, falling into the audience. Daniel Rosen is calling himself a detective, "Peter White", and talking to the small store owner. The owner remembers the little girl and her mom, who were there shoplifting. Art Bell is driving in the forest, and comes across a private road, with a sign with the Prolethean fish symbol, which matches a picture he has. He goes down the road, finds a farm, and we recognize the Johanssen's. Henrik Johanssen is talking with Gracie, and trying to reassure her about their plans for Helena. Gracie is his first-born, but Helena has a purpose, and will now be part of their family. On another country road, Cal's police friend stops Daniel, and though he recognizes him as a "detective", he assures Daniel that the people he's looking for are surely somewhere else. Daniel says he agrees. At the summmer house, Cal asks Sarah what's really going on, but Sarah won't let him in on the clone story. Then Daniel drives in, and grabs Kira (who was out feeding chickens). Sarah runs to her, and Daniel points his gun, it's Sarah he really wants. He gets Sarah into his car, as Kira gets to the house, where Cal protects her with his rifle. Then the county policeman drives in. Daniel immediately shoots him, though the officer gets to call in the report before he dies. Daniel has Sarah drive as they leave. At the Johanssen's farm, Helena is lying in bed in her room; she has on a white dress, and looks very subdued compared to earlier; perhaps she's drugged. The room is full of other family members, all in white, it looks like a ceremony. Henrik gives a speech to the others, about how Helena was created by man, but God has blessed her. Henrik holds Helena up (she is very limp and unresponsive); Bonnie ties a band around Henrik and Helena's hands, and says "you are bound together before God." All applaud. Next we see Henrik carrying Helena through a hallway. It looks like a wedding ceremony. On a country road, Sarah is driving, as Daniel is on the phone, saying he has Sarah but not Kira. Daniel is looking at Sarah, when they are blind-sided on Daniel's side by a truck. Credits Starring * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus/Alison Hendrix/Helena/Jennifer Fitzsimmons (video) * Dylan Bruce as Paul Dierden (credit only) * Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins * Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell * Evelyne Brochu as Delphine Cormier * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler (credit only) Guest Starring * Michiel Huisman as Cal Morrison * Peter Outerbridge as Henrik Johanssen * Skyler Wexler as Kira * Kristian Bruun as Donnie Hendrix * Kristin Booth as Bonnie Johanssen * Ari Millen as Mark * Zoé de Grand Maison as Gracie Johanssen * Inga Cadranel as Angela Deangelis * Matthew Bennett as Daniel Rosen * Zachary Bennett as Officer Bowman * Kathryn Alexandre as Tatiana Maslany's Acting Double Cast * Terra Hazelton as Sarah Stubbs * Alex Karzis as Alexander * Anika Johnson as Pianist * Barbara Johnston as Kelsey * Kent Sheridan as Conrad * Carter Hayden as Paul * Christian Potenza as Cashier * Julian DeZotti as Greg Corson * Murray Furrow as Pathologist * John Nelles as Dialogue Coach * Micah Barnes as Vocal Coach Uncredited * Sydney Cross as Cult Child * Rob deLeeuw as Barry Music All songs for the episodes have been verified by TuneFind(A reliable source)http://www.tunefind.com/show/orphan-black/season-1/14740%7CSource *"Live in the Bedroom" by Tim Moxam *"Breathe" by Alexi Murdoch *"Previously on Orphan Black" by Trevor Yuile *"Theme from Orphan Black" by Two Fingers *"Kira's Cue" by Trevor Yuile Trivia * The title was taken from Francis Bacon's Novum Organum, Aphorism 41, published in 1620. Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Orphan Black TV Series Category:BBC America